Something Wicked This Way Comes
by BlazingMidnightRain
Summary: ...proving that even though the night seems calm, that there's still "Something" out there...lurking in the dark of night. One can only hope...that this Something doesn't coming knocking on your door... -oneshot-


Disclaimer: if I say I own Hellsing, well I'm obviously lying…oops, wish I did though…I don't own the song either; we all know who does. Those who don't know…its Michel Jackson's song…"Thriller".

**A/N:** This songfic/ficlet is dedicated to Fogdragon23 and in memory of Michael Jackson. I'm not a dedicated fan, but MJ isn't bad and Fogdragon is a big fan, so I made this for her. She is also the Beta for this story…so enjoy!

**Hellsing**

**-Something Wicked This Way Comes-**

At the sound of the front door opening and the following drunken laughter, I found myself groaning awake. Raising my head groggily from my open text book, I eyed the clock. The neon numbers blaring their glowing time 11:13. My party going roommates and friends were back early; normaly they would end up staying out at all hours of the night. At the earliest they would be back at midnight, but this was way early. And while they were out getting drunk and partying, I stayed home to studying for my Veterinary finals; my big time consuming finals.

The girlish drunken giggles continued further into our four roomed, large third story loft, which had been remodeled to be more of a very nice flat. All thanks to a particular roommate's helpful parents that just so happened to own the building.

"Shhh…you guys…you're gonna wake Winy…" hushed Karen, giggling still.

Rena and Ashden followed by hushing her. I could just see them now; drunken smiles and hazing eyes, with fingers to their lips in a _"shh"_ formation. They were trying to hush each other to keep from disturbing me; they failed miserably.

Removing my round reading glasses, I rubbed my eyes. Once done with that, I found myself staring out the window overlooking my desk. The moon hung high in the sky, full and shining bright. Yet there was an eerie light crimson hue to it as black clouds lazily floated by. The early autumn wind picked up and proceeded to rattle my window's frame. I shivered; tonight was eerie, and a night one wouldn't want to go out on for a random stroll. Something was off tonight, I was very glad I stayed home and wasn't outside.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark._

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

I was just starting to nod off again in mid-studying, contemplating if I should go to bed when the front door reopened; louder this time. Another three pairs of footsteps that were not my friends', could be heard. The sounds of a scuffle and mumbled voices sounded from the kitchen and living room area. What I could make of it were my friends diluted angry cries and fragments of masculine laughter.

Worried, I grabbed my licensed handgun from my desk's drawer; it was finally proving useful. Turning off the desk lamp and shoving on my glasses, I silently opened my door.

More darkness stretched out before me; the whole flat was dark, lit only by the pale light of the moon. Waiting for my eyes to adjust, slowly I stepped down the hall, hugging the wall; my bare feet soundless. Just as I reached the edge of the hall to turn into the living room and kitchen, I heard a scream that rattled the windows and shook my heart.

That was Karen's gurgling scream; Ashden and Rena's cries soon followed making an eerie chorus that belonged in a Haunted House, not in our home.

Not wanting to, yet having no real choice in the matter, I looked around the corner carefully. What I found was a sight I had never seen before and wished I hadn't. The horror before me was beyond words to describe; words wouldn't have even covered the terror of it all. All I could manage was covering my mouth with a hand to snuff out my gasp.

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it._

Unfortunately for me, I was still heard. The three men that stood above my now bleeding, mutilated, mangled and dying friends turned to me. The glow of their piercing, blood thirsty eyes staring right at me. Pinning me to that very spot as my mind screamed at me to run.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes._

_You're paralyzed!_

"Look boys; the chickies had one hiding," grinned the tall blonde, eyes traveling up and down my body dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. "And she's a pretty one too, though, those glasses aren't becoming on such a pale freckled face."

The other two chuckled and answered with a sinister "Yea…"

The leader took a step forward, leering eerily. "We should finish these three before we start on this one; she'd make delicious dessert."

The grin broadened, unholy hellish eyes piercing. To my surprise I found fangs barred in that grin. As fearful as I was, the monster's words pissed me off, breaking me from my paralyzed horror. He killed my only friends and regarded them as only food and a side show, and now he was after me!

Narrowing my ice blue eyes, I lurched from the wall and took aim. "Go to hell!!"

My shot rang out, and I silently hoped that shooting their leader would distract the other two. I had to make it to the front door, if I could get out, I'd be alright. Feeling the cool knob in my grasp, a joyful thrill filled me; I almost there. Yanking it open with all my strength, a small pillar of light from the hall lit the flat. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Just as I was pulling open the door, it was smashed shut; my nearest exit vanished right before me.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run._

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun._

"Going somewhere love," whispered the man in my ear, sniffing my long black hair. I cringed away. "…hmm, you smell delicious…"

I shivered, unsure of what to do as I stood there; trapped between the arms praced against the door. All I could see was that moonlit door; even in the night, the veins in the oak panel were vivid. It was made of a strong wood; stronger than me. Even trained as I was…I was still so small and frail…

"_No! Don't think like that Winy! You're the daughter of nearly 3 generations of military professionals!! You can take them…it's what you're grandfather, father, and brother trained you for!"_

Suddenly being spun around broke me from my inner pep talk. Now I was forced to stare up at the blonde that had been sprawled across Rena's body; blood staining his suit. What bothered me further was that I had shot him in the upper chest, and still he moved so fast; unfazed as if he felt nothing at all. Scared shitless, I still somehow managed to conjure up a glare for him.

"You're our dessert, love. And just so you know, guns will do nothing to vampires like us."

I gapped; my mouth going dry. My brain seized to function properly as the word _"Vampires"_ was flung back and forth in my brain. If they were vampires; though incredibly doubtful, I was in far worse trouble then I had expected. I still had to fight though. I wasn't a woman to go down without struggle, whether it be in vain or not.

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just your imagination._

With all my might, I grab his shoulders and quickly force my knee into his groin; vampire or not that had to hurt. When he slouched forward; dropping to his knees, I punched him in the face before bolting into the living room. I shot at the other two as they cut me off; I had to get to the fire escape, it was my final hope. But in the end my bullets did bloody nothing!

_But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind._

_You're out of time._

Before I knew it my gun was flung across the room and I tumbled to the floor. The blonde was back, and looking up I found him to be beyond merely pissed; he was livid. With him present I was fully surrounded; there was no escape. At this outcome I fought my fearful, desperate tears, but they made it down my cheeks anyway.

_They're out to get you, there's a demon on every side._

_They will possess you unless you change the number on the dial._

"_Please…"_ I pleaded mentally. "…_please, someone; anyone…help me!!"_

I knew it to be all in vein…but still, I hoped.

The blonde leered as he grabbed the front of my t-shirt. "You'll regret that, human trash!!" And all the while he was talking he brought back his hand, but all I could do was stare fearfully into his eyes.

I barely registered his words before the back of his hand met my face. Flung across the room, my back cracked against the wall as fire burned in my cheek; my skull throbbing in sync with my heartbeat. It hurt like hell but I managed to stifle my cry to a whimper. With effort, I glared up at the trio from where I was sprawled on the floor.

The blonde huffed, turning away from me. "Let's finish up with the main course boys, then we'll move onto our little treat," he said with a leer as his eyes trailed back to me, making my flinch.

My glare deepened as my body shivered.

How was this happening? Vampires weren't real; just an idea to make good horror films. Something Bram Stoker thought would make a good book, which it did, but that was beside the point. They couldn't be here to take away the last people I considered family. They couldn't be here to take away my life, I was still so young…getting killed almost two weeks before my 22nd birthday. Curling in on myself I groaned; I didn't want to be alone again let alone die here and in this way.

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen._

_I'll make you see._

"Sorry man," spoke the smaller brunette, gesturing to the trembling bodies of my friends. "But they're already turning…we got some ghouls now though!"

Through my good left eye I saw the mangled bodies of Karen, Rena and Ashden rise. They were a horrible sight; blood covered, mangled; even complete limbs missing. But none was as horrifying as the glowing eyes and fang lined mouths; all set in a ashen face that seemed to be stuck in mid-decay. They looked like the zombies people trick or treated as on Halloween…only this time…they were real.

The sight brought a new flood of tears to my eyes. Ghouls; my friends were ghouls now…

_Darkness falls across the land._

_The midnight hour close at hand._

_Creatures crawl in search of blood._

_To terrorize your neighborhood._

I shuffled further back as my groaning undead friends and attackers stepped forward.

"No…" I croaked. "…this can't be happening…vampires…vampires aren't real!!!"

The blonde chuckled. "To bad for you then, cause you're gonna be eaten by some."

Unable to look away, I fumbled for a weapon. In a frenzy my hand touched a smooth arched handle; I gripped it instantly. With all my strength I stabbed it into the monster's outstretched hand. It was one of our umbrellas, black and with a metal pointed top; a sharp and deadly tip.

"Ahh! You BITCH!!!"

With the sweep of his arm I flew through the air and crashed into another wall, smashing the mirror hanging there.

_Without the soul for getting down._

My skull throbbed further with pain as the world spun about me. It didn't take a genius to know that I hurt my head; I didn't even need the warm trickled down my neck to tell me that. I had no doubt that I had a concussion, how severe was unknown.

A series of snarling and curses filled my ears, half drowned out by the ringing. It hurt too much to look up.

"I was going to be generous and make your death quick! But now…now, I'm going to stretch this out!! What do you think of that huh, bitch?!!"

I opened my eyes, my right one half swollen shut by now. All I could do was stare at the wood floor absentmindedly at his words. _"…is this__ really how I__'m__ going to di__e…__ I d__on'__t want to die…__"_ I said to myself, repeating it like a mantra. _"…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"_

Dark masculine laughter rippled through the flat, ripping me from my thoughts. My body trembled at the mere sound as a new terror gripped me. Following that haunting manic laughter was a chill that flowed down my spine. As if someone had just taken ice cold water and dumped it over my head.

"Lowlifes like you don't understand torture…shall I teach you…" droned a sinister voice from behind me, accompanied by growling.

Looking up, I gazed as a man wearing outdated attire solidified through my apartment's walls. He wore a coal black suit, with a white button-down beneath; completed with a crimson looped tie. Over that he wore a scarlet duster and a matching fedora upon his ebony crowned head. Upon his pale and eerily handsome aristocratic face were round glasses with orange-yellow lenses. At his booted feet were two very large, black six-eyed dogs; growling with hackles raised.

In that instant, I found enough strength in my bruised body to crawl away.

_Must stand and face the hounds of Hell._

"Who the bloody hell are you?! This is our meal asshole, go suck dry someone else!!"

Halting in my retreating, my eyes went wide, darting up at the towering man that had to be at least be six feet. Was he seriously a vampire? He certainly gave off the feeling of one, or pulled the look off. As I continued to stare that grin upon his face broadened, a fang glinting in the pale light. My savior was indeed one of the undead, and this could very well be the worst case scenario for me; a human, a weak little human girl.

"I'm your death, who else," he leered.

I trembled, my voice lost in his presence. His voice was like dark velvet, flowing over me with a ghostly touch. Low and holding the promise of something I really didn't want to think about. There was something totally different about him then the other three. His very presence made me shiver, his words droning out everything else so I had to listen to that voice; willingly or not. The very composure he stood with told of arrogance and confidence that certainly came with age and experience no mere human could achieve. This man…this vampire, was as awe inspiring as he was dark and no doubt deadly.

_The foulest stench is in the air._

_The funk of 40,000 years._

_The grizzly ghouls from every tomb._

_Are closing in to seal your doom._

"Ha! Like hell you are!" exclaimed the blonde in a cocking manner. "There's six of us and one of you. Your bloody dogs don't even count!"

"Oh, is that so; I beg to differ," chuckled the foreboding figure in red, pulling from his duster an overly large black handgun and fired off two rounds.

I gave a small cry from behind my hands as the ghouls that had once been my friends slumped to the floor. In a shower of blood and rotting flesh, I watch Karen and Ashden dissolve into nothing but ash. Tears prickled my eyes and soon flowed down my cheeks as I muffled my whimpers with my hands. I didn't know if it was devastation or disgust that made me want to vomit; perhaps it was a bit of both.

"That makes four…" he droned, tone eerily teasing.

The blonde was furious. "You bastard!! KILL HIM!!!"

In a flurry they attacked. The dogs going for my last friend and one crony, as the mystery man shot and killed the other nameless brunette before the blonde could even reach him. But the giant gun was slapped from my savior's gloved hand. Now they attacked each other with mere hands, clawing at each other like feral undead animals. And the looks on their faces led me to believe just that.

_And though you fight to stay alive,_

_Your body begins to shiver._

Through all that, I managed to force my bruised and quaking body away from the chaos. Mortal and unarmed I cowered in the shadowed corner nearest the bay windows in the back of the living room; shrinking into the darkness there, hoping to disappear. All I wanted to do in this Hell was disappear.

I watched horribly transfixed as the man in red and my blonde attacker fought. The blonde was snarling and furious, while the other was grinning manically and eerily calm. That grin widened as the pair of orange yellow glasses he wore gleamed in the dark. My body reacted instantly with a cold shiver running up my spine and leading me to tremble even further. The one in red was insane; there was no doubt in my mind, he was really insane! The guy was enjoying this; enjoying the fight, the blood and the misery. He was just playing it easy…milking the moment. The new vampire was enjoying my nightmare like it was Christmas; in my opinion, only an insane, manic vampire would enjoy this situation.

"Trash like you aren't worthy to be the dirt beneath my shoe," droned that sinisterly handsome vampire.

"SHUT UP!!!"

My savior or whatever he was, seemed to gleam with dark insanity. As much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

_For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller._

In unison they attacked; fangs bared and fingers curled into claws. When they met blood splattered everywhere; painting walls, staining furniture, even landing on me. I flinched from it as an anguished cry soon followed. My flat was a battle field now; hellish nightmare come alive before my very eyes.

_Cause this thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save yea from the beast about to strike._

_You know its thriller, thriller night._

The dogs in the kitchen were tearing apart the last brunette crony; ripping out his throat and tarring off his limbs. His gurgled cry made me grimace and cover my ears as it chorused with the blonde's anguished cries.

My eyes diverted back and forth between the two, but my stare settled on the man in red. He was grinning manically again; it had never left in fact. He was egging on the extremely wounded blonde. An arm was missing, ripped clean from the socket and gushing blood; I felt sick at the sight. A knee cap looked to be broken and all over him were bloody claw marks. I knew the blonde was finished and had no hope of winning. The monster in red didn't even have a scratch on him; not an ebony hair out of place.

I watched in horror as Red towered over his wounded prey. That's all I saw him as, a vicious, attractive predator…toying with the unlucky weak prey he had stumbled upon. He was a prowling predatory cat that had a pathetic mouse for a play-toy.

"Is that all you have, scum? What a disappointment," he murmured in his silky dark voice with a bored droll under tone. "It's been so long since I've had a good fight…and it seems you're not going to give it to me."

Drawing back his gloved hand, he pointed his fingers as if making them into a spear. Faster than my human eyes could really follow, that hand stabbed my attacker through the heart. His scream was horrifying and blood chilling. Trembling, I hugged myself, baring my head in my knees; trying to block it out. His cry went higher into a screech as the hand in his chest twisted and withdrew. Like the rest of them, the body was reduced to mere ashes. I couldn't help but remember the line from the Bible; "_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."_

Even though the blonde was slain, I could not stop shivering. **He **was still here, towering over the pile of ashes in the middle of my living room. The grin gracing his face widening further, if that was even possible. He reminded me of the Cheshire cat; the fanged grin filling his whole face. And those eyes, his fiery eyes like the pits of Hell turned to me. Everything seemed to freeze in that horrifying instant; my blood running cold. My breath hitched in my chest as my erratic heartbeat seemed to cease all together. All that from a simple stare, from a beautiful and terrifying monster. I couldn't look away, even when I felt a tug on my leg, I couldn't look away.

Only when his eyes trailed away was I freed, but my body of its own accord followed his gaze. And I found what was tugging on my leg.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

My scream ripped through the silent flat, as I took in the creature that was once Rena. That fanged maw was wide, a hand tugging on me as she crawled closer. Her whole lower body was missing, from the hips on down; leaving a crimson trail of blood and entrails. My stomach lurched; I tasted the acidic flavor of bile.

"_It's not the time to be sick…little girl,"_ droned a voice in my head, a voice that was silky and dark; **His** voice.

I gained control over my stomach, but not my thoughts. "_She's going to eat me!!"_ I screamed at myself, as I panted and struggled to get her off me, without coming in contact with the fanged mouth. "_She's really going to kill me!!!"_

_You're fighting for your life in a killer, thriller, thriller night_

Crawling back and trying to get Rena off, I felt something cold and hard beneath my right hand. Gripping it instinctively, I found it to be a handle of a gun and not my gun either. With new tears in my eyes, I brought the heavy obsidian weapon up with both my shaking hands, aiming it at Rena's head.

"…stop…please Rena…stop …"I whispered pleadingly and pathetically; I could barely see her through my tears any more. "…it's me…Ripwin…don't you recognize me…?"

A dark chuckle echoed and shook the air; running shivers up my already quaking spine.

"She's a ghoul now, little girl," droned the man in red over the moans and groans of the creature crawling atop me. "She doesn't know you anymore, just wants your blood. Shoot it, or share the same fate."

The large heavy gun in my hands shook as my wide eyes took in the ghoul. Did I really have it in me to shoot and kill my last friend? I had so few of them to begin with.

"_Do it, girl,"_ snapped the voice in my head, making me flinch. "_Or do I have to kill you after that ghoul turns you?"_

_Thriller, cause I can trill you more than any ghost dare try._

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night._

I didn't want to die...

Hot tears trailed down my freckled cheeks; my hands continued to shake no matter how hard I tried to steady them. The ghoul reached out to me, reminding me of when Rena held out a hand to me when we first met. But back then she wasn't aiming fangs at my throat; craving my blood. Pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead and squeezing my eyes shut, I turned my head away.

"_I'm sorry Rena…forgive me…"_ I thought; mentally saying a prayer.

Before I could rethink my decision, I squeezed the trigger.

Hot pain shot up my arms, making me gasp in agony before they went totally numb up to my shoulders. A ghoulish cry sounded close to me as warm drops of what I knew was blood splattered across my face. I never opened my eyes to see the aftermath; I just cringed in the corner, cowering there unable to use my arms.

"_This is all just a dream….just a really bad dream…"_

Haunting laughter enveloped the room, making me tremble to my very core. It was closer than ever before.

"The Jackal's recoil is not something a little mousey girl can handle, let alone a full grown man. Your arms will be numb for hours, and burning with pain afterwards."

I cringed, wishing to faze through the wall and away from this man that was as appalling as he was appealing. I didn't open my eyes; didn't want to. I didn't want to see those haunting eyes of hell fire. I just wanted to deny everything that happened all together, including him, but I knew that the latter wouldn't happen. I wanted to just wake up still bent over my textbooks studying for my life as a vet.

"Deny all you want child…it will do you no good."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes; he was kneeling right in front of me. That manic leer still spread across his aristocratic face as he stared at me, over his glasses. The moonlight on his face had a frightening effect that also held a certain beauty to it. Through it all though, the man was frightening . He had done nothing to me but kill my attackers as well as my friends; except Rena...her blood was on my hands. Yet through it all, my very soul seemed to shake and scream at his nearness; his very presence. There was something beneath my fear that caused the screaming voice in my head; screaming at me to get up and run. Run for my dear life. However, staring at the man before me, I knew running would do me no good at all.

God, why wouldn't my heart stop trembling?

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost dare try._

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, chiller, thriller here tonight._

He chuckled softly yet still managing to make something so simple sound menacing. He was all pleased with himself and that unsettling smirk still in place, proving just that fact. Reaching out, the vampire ran his thumb over my mouth and down my chin. Flinching away the best I could and I found him withdrawing with a red stain upon his pristine white glove.

My blood; he taken my blood from where it had escaped my mouth and was now lifting his thumb up to his face. I trembled as I watched him inhale the scent, glowing red eyes seeming to glow brighter with every passing second. I continued to watch wide eyed, as if hypnotized as a long tongue slithered out to sample the blood; my blood. Those cat-like eyes of his went wide and darted toward me. Causing my already unsettled insides to jump; locking me in place as he sucked every last pit of my blood from his glove. When he removed it he murmured but a few words and it rendered my mind into further chaos.

"I thought you looked familiar…"

Everything was shaking with new vigor now; it was getting harder and harder to maintain breathing. But my brain seemed to work fine, because his words made me franticly ponder what he meant. How was I familiar? I never met him before. He was the kind of man/vampire…whatever he was, that you wouldn't be able to forget, try as you might. My mouth was too dry and full of what I thought was cotton, to stutter out the question plaguing my mind. All I could do was remain silent as I stared into those transfixing eyes of his.

_Thriller night._

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller._

No matter how hard I tried to move my body, I couldn't look away or move. My mind screamed at me to run for my life as he drew steadily closer; practically towering over my place in the corner. I trembled out of sheer terror but there was something else that told me that this man was not the only thing I should fear. Something beyond him earned my fear as well. My heartbeat was erratic, straining against my ribcage and my lungs tight with hyperventilating. It didn't help that I had asthma. I felt like I was going to pass out and never wake up again...

Horrifying thing was…I wasn't going to…

_For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller._

He was completely leaning over me now. Drowning me in his immense shadow; his arm braced against the walls trapping me. He was so close…to close; nearly nose to nose. I could feel his chill undead breath on my cheeks, he was that close. The gut wrenching scent of rust and salt, stale with age; the scent I knew to be blood…human blood. Those pearly fangs; those lips that leered down at me, all were too close. All I could see was this creature of Hell before me.

All I could manage to whimper out was a soft mousy "…please…don't…"

That comment earned me something I wasn't surprise to receive; a laugh. That damn, unnerving and haunting laugh that made even my soul tremble as I stared into those transfixing orbs.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha…!"

Into the dark abyss I fell, only those hellish, gorgeous eyes ; that demonic laughter as my only companion to the darkness I had unfairly and untimely had fallen victim too.

**- - -**

**A/N:** And there you have it. Hope you readers enjoyed! First one-shot so tell me how it is; reviews are welcome and highly useful. Did anyone catch who the girl is? I tried not to make it too obvious, but oh well.


End file.
